


Oh What A Night

by Midnightprincess



Category: Gravitation, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Bad Luck, Bathing/Washing, Beating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Golf, Gravitation AU, Hurt Harry, Hurt Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Nittle Grasper, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad Harry, Sad Zayn, Violence, depictions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravitation AU where Harry is Shuichi and Zayn is Yuki. Harry Styles and his best friend Niall Horan along with another boy, Liam Payne, have just been signed to TR records under the famous former The Rouge member, Stan Lucas. To make matters even better Harry has finally been able to move in with his mysterious and intimidating boyfriend, Zayn Malik, who is also a famous romance novelist. But one night could put the band, Harry and Zayn’s budding relationship, and even Harry’s life at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shady Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for rape and rape recovery. I tried not to make it too graphic but proceed with caution. 
> 
> So I wrote this and rewrote it and then rewrote it again so please forgive me if there are a few inconsistencies. I started this before all the Zayn issues as well so don't take them into account. It'll make more sense if you've seen Gravitation but doesn't matter if you haven't. 
> 
> Also I originally put this up on anon because I'm honestly a coward and fear people's reactions. But since I've gotten such positive feedback for it I decided to reveal myself and add a few more chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going well until Harry Styles of Bad Luck ran into Tom Parker of The Wanted.

            Harry was fucked. That was the only way he could describe it. He just went to the local Tesco to pick up some milk and now he was fucked. Who knew that one little 13 year old taking a picture on her phone could lead to him hiding out in an ally way behind a garbage bin hoping to not be noticed. There were girls everywhere and they looked like they wanted to eat him alive. The police had been called to break up the crowd but Harry was sure that wouldn’t be enough to make him safe. It’s not like he feared the group of girls but 50 against one were not good odds. Harry sighed, maybe he should take Zayn’s advice and start acting like a celebrity. That way he could send other people out to go get him milk.

            Harry and his best friend Niall were in the new British rock band Bad Luck. Both of them were signed with TR Records and a new member was added, Liam. Currently their single “What Makes You Beautiful” just hit number one all over the globe and their first CD “Up All Night” was probably the most highly anticipated new albums. It’s for this reason all the girls have swarmed to get a piece of Harry. According to the magazines he was the hottest thing since sliced bread.

            As the crowd seemed to get thicker Harry wondered if maybe he should call his boyfriend Zayn. While the older male will definitely lecture Harry on being stupid he would know how to cut through this crowd. Then again Harry and Zayn’s relationship was supposed to remain a secret. Zayn was an easily recognizable, popular, romance novelist. If he showed up picking up Harry everyone would know they were together or at least suspect it and Zayn made it very clear that he wasn’t ready for their relationship to be public. As Harry tried to figure out another plan of escape he didn’t notice the other figure enter the ally way.

            “Styles?” a voice called from behind Harry. Harry spun around to see Tom Parker from The Wanted standing behind him with a bag of groceries.

            “Parker what are you doing here?” Harry asked checking to make sure no one over heard him.

            “I was picking up some things when the Tesco got surrounded by girls. They had to sneak me out the back but now running into you I see that maybe they weren’t here for me.”

            “Yeah some girl spotted me and then all hell broke loose.”

            Tom stood there watching Harry hide for a moment more before speaking up. “Listen Harry, my car is parked at the end of this ally way. If you want I can get you out of here.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah sure.”

            Harry smiled brightly as he followed Tom to the back of the ally way where his car was parked. Once inside, safely behind tinted windows, Harry finally relaxed. Once they were safely away from the crowd of fans Tom turned on the radio. Instantly “What Makes You Beautiful” started playing with the DJ remarking on how it was once again the number one song of the week.

            “Hey Harry,” Tom said getting the younger boy’s attention. “I’m hosting a few influential people from the industry at my place about now. Would you like to stop by? It’ll be good for your bands image.”

            Harry just got through a long talk with the head of TR records, Stan Lucas, about the image of the band. Basically the idea was that Harry would have to shape up and start acting like the talent that he is if he was going to be Bad Luck’s main vocalist. And with the addition of Liam it was very obvious that TR had plenty of people ready to replace Harry if he couldn’t keep up. It’s for this reason that Harry agreed to go to Tom’s house.

 

 

            “Make yourself at home,” Tom offered as he went to put his purchases away.

            Harry took a seat on the couch and looked around the spacious loft. Everything was modern and expensive looking.

            “Ya like it?” Tom asked noticing Harry looking around. “Bought it with my signing bonus. Though I’m sure yours must be bigger.”

            “No not really,” Harry said looking at Tom innocently. “I actually don’t own a flat I live with a….friend.” Harry didn’t know if it was wise to tell Tom that he lived with Zayn.

            “Well then Niall’s flat must be huge.”

            “Not really. He hasn’t moved out of the place he got when he moved out. Actually we don’t really know what to do with all this money honestly. Stan suggested a few charities but I think we’re gonna wait until after the first tour or something.”

            “Stan huh,” Tom said trying to hid his sneer. “So you and Lucas are on a first name basis huh?”

            Harry was looking at Tom’s collection of modern art so he didn’t notice Tom’s face. “Yeah he’s really nice. While I hate to admit it the addition of Liam to the group is probably what made us so good. I can’t see just me and Niall doing this well.”

            “Oh yeah, Payne is Lucas’ cousin or something right?”

            “Yeah, he’s a sweet lad. If a bit too serious.”

            “Hey Harry I’m gonna go get changed do you need anything?”

            “No I’m good.”

            “Cool, remote’s over there is you get bored.” With that Tom left the living area and headed towards what Harry assumed was his bedroom.

 

 

            Once inside his room Tom looked up to see the group of men waiting patiently. Everything was going to plan. The truth was Tom hated Bad Luck and all the good luck they had been having. They were just some punk kids playing on the street when Lucas took them under his wing, gave them his prodigy cousin, and made sure they were doing great. While Bad Luck was just hitting the year mark of their signing they already had a headline tour in the works and they hadn’t even released an album. The Wanted on the other hand had been at TR for almost two years and they were still opening other acts or playing in mixed concerts. Why? Because their producers didn’t feel they had a big enough fan base to have their own tour.

            But Tom had a plan. He knew the foundation to Bad Luck was Harry. If he made Harry quit the band the rest would surely follow forcing Lucas to spend all his efforts and resources once again on The Wanted. How Tom planned to do with was crude but simple. He would break Harry. He had the idea playing out for weeks but he decided that tonight was the night when he saw Harry enter the Tesco unescorted. After that it was a simple task of sending a text and pointing out to a young tween, who didn’t recognize him, who Harry was. The rest took care of himself. Now the next part would be easy.

            “Are you lot ready?” Tom asked the group of men.  

            “Yes, sir,” the largest and leader of the group stated. “Don’t forget we’re using codenames.”

            “Oh right. What are those again?” Tom moved across the room to pick up the disposable camera he bought for the occasion.

            “Al, Ben, Carl, and Dave.”

            “Honestly could you guys have been a little more creative?”

            Al didn’t grace Tom with an answer just followed him out into the living room where an unsuspecting Harry was waiting. The truth was these four guys were actually big fans of Bad Luck. But given the opportunity to wreck Harry was just too good to give up. He bouncy curls, full lips, and spectacular body would do wonders.

 

 

            “Sorry to keep you waiting Harry,” Tom said as he entered the room with four other guys. “This is Al, Ben, Carl, and Dave. They’re gonna have a little fun.”

            “A little fun?” Harry asked. For some reason the situation felt wrong. Something was up. “Ya know what Tom. I hate to be that person but I’m just gonna head out if you don’t mind.”

            “Oh but Harry we really _do_ mind.”

            Before Harry could do anything he was being rushed by the biggest guy, Dave and punched in the stomach. Harry went down hard as blows were rained of him. They caught him on his face, chest, and stomach. Harry tried to shield himself but Dave was too quick. Finally Harry’s fight or flight reflex kicked in and he struck out against his attacker hitting him square in the jaw. Before Harry could enjoy the reprieve he was being viciously kicked and stomped by the other three guys. All Harry could do was curl into a ball and try to protect himself.

            “Look at the cute Princess trying to hid,” one of the men called. Harry didn’t know who. “Come on Curly, I wanna see that pretty face of yours.” Harry was roughly yanked up until he was looking in the face of Ben. “Yes you are a pretty one curly. So pretty.” Ben pulled Harry closer and crashed his lips to the younger boys. Harry cried out in surprised which only made Ben shove his tongue in his mouth. As Harry struggled he noticed a flash go off. He broke away to notice Tom sitting on the couch with a camera taking pictures.

            “No,” Harry cried out, trying to break away from his tormentors to get to the camera.

            “Oh no you don’t Curly,” Carl called raining blows on Harry until he was once again still.  

            “Why don’t we put that mouth of his to work?” Al suggested.

            Harry fought hard as hands grabbed him and positioned him on his knees. He shut his eyes as a cock came toward his mouth, hard and dripping with precum. Harry kept his mouth resolutely shut not wanting the offending extremity in his mouth. Suddenly someone punched him in the side, probably cracking a rib, and cause Harry to gasp in pain. In that moment the cock shoved into his mouth instantly choking Harry. While he had done this with Zayn it had only been a few times and Zayn was patient in Harry learning how to deep throat, he let Harry do things at his own pace. Harry tried to pull away from a hand on the back of his neck kept him in place as the cock began to thrust violently into his mouth. 

            “Yes he looks beautiful like that,” Al commented from a far. Harry was starting to recognize their voices.  

            While Harry was choking on the cock he felt hands touching him and undressing him. His black tee was pushed up to expose his chest and torso, someone began rubbing his nipples as another set of hands began taking off his pants. Harry tried to thrash and resist but the hands were too strong on him. Just a second too late did he notice the moaning above him before the cock was cumming down his throat. The man suddenly pulled out and covered Harry’s mouth.

            “Swallow it,” Ben commanded.

            Harry tried to resist but in the end he couldn’t and unwillingly swallowed Ben’s cum. Another thing Zayn hadn’t asked of him yet. Hands grabbed Harry and held him in place as the younger boy gasped for air. He once again noticed the flash of camera going off.

            “Why are you doing this?” Harry gasped, tears running down his face. “I thought we were friends. We’re on the same label!”

            This seemed to reach Tom because he got off the couch to be face to face to Harry. “Dear young Harold we were never friends,” he said taking Harry’s chin. “And the fact that we’re on the same label only means that you are my competition. But I know a way we could not be competition.” Tom leaned down so that he was in Harry’s face. “You can quit Bad Luck.”

            “Oh I get it. You’re jealous because Bad Luck is doing better than The Wanted ever did.”

            That comment earned Harry a smack in the face. “Go ahead boys we have a whole roll of film left.”

            Suddenly Harry felt rough hands on bum. The hands spread his cheeks.

            “No, no please,” Harry pleaded fighting against the hands that held him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry please.”

            “Too late for that Harry.”

            That was the last thing Harry heard before all he felt was agony and heard was his own screams.

 

 

            Niall was sitting on his couch creating a fun tune on his guitar. He was in an especially cheery mood. Perrie had agreed to go on a date with him. As he strummed excitedly a thought hit him. _What will Zayn thing about this?_ While he wasn’t completely fond of the bloke Perrie was his ex-fiancé. He didn’t know the edict in this. Finally he decided that he would ask Zayn if it was alright to date Perrie. He assumed he would say yes, well rather he better say yes, but it was polite to ask right? Just as he reached for his phone starting ringing. The ID was Harry.

            “Hey H, just the person I wanted to speak to,” Niall answered. He was greeted by the sound of whimpers and heavy breathing. “Harry?”

            “Niall,” Harry gasped. He sound like he’d been crying or something. “I need….I need you to come get me.”

            “Sure.” Niall was already off the couch and looking for his keys. “Where are you?”

            “In an ally way, next to the Tesco near Zayn’s flat.”

            Although Niall continued to get ready to go he questioned Harry. “Why don’t you go to Zayn’s?”

            “I can’t,” Harry cried. “Please I….I can’t see him right now. Just please come.”

            “Sure H I’ll be there in like 15 minutes.”

            “Thank you.”

            With that the line went dead. Now Niall was nervous. Harry sounded like he was hurt or at least very upset. Niall swore that if Zayn did anything to hurt Harry he would end him.

 

 

            Harry sat in the ally way and tried to not fall apart while waiting for Niall. His entire body ached and he could still feel those men on him and inside him. He felt disgusting. Zayn shouldn’t have to see him like this. If he did he was sure to dump Harry. After all who wants damaged goods like this? Besides the touches of the men Harry remembered one other thing very vividly: what Tom said to him after they were done.

 

_Harry lay gasping and crying on the ground as the men stood around him._

_“So Harry are you going to quit Bad Luck now?” Tom asked for about the hundredth time that night._

_This time instead of fighting back Harry submitted. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice._

_“Good.” Tom threw his clothes at him but Harry made no move to get dressed._

_“Get dressed curly,” Al called. “If you stay naked any longer I might take you again.”_

_Harry’s rush to get dressed made the group laugh._

_Once Harry was dressed Al carried him to Tom’s car and Tom dropped him off in the ally way this all started._

_“Oh and Harry,” Tom called once he was released. “If you don’t quit like you’re supposed to we’ll be back. Also if you try to report us or tell anyone about what happened tonight I’ll make sure these pictures are all over twitter before you can say Bad Luck.” After that Tom disappeared and Harry allowed himself to dissolve into sobs._

            Harry was pulled out of his day dream by the sound of approaching footsteps.

            “Harry?” Niall called entering the ally way. He then spotted Harry’s beaten form curled up on the ground. “Harry, what the fuck happened to ya?” Niall came forward and started to help Harry to stand. “Harry who did this?” Harry continued to not answer, instead he whimpered and cried as they made their way back to Niall’s car. “Did Zayn do this to you?”

            “No,” Harry finally gasped as Niall lowered him into the passenger seat.

            “Then what the hell Harry?” Niall asked as he came into the driver’s side. When Harry’s silence continued Niall started the car. “Fine if you won’t tell me then I’m assuming Zayn is involved somehow and I’m taking you to hospital.”

            “No, no hospital please,” Harry cried, curling into himself.

            “Then tell me what happened.”

            “I was jumped.”

            “Bullshit something else happened.”

            Harry remained silent.

            “Harry I swear to god if you don’t start talking I’m assuming the worse.”

            “I was raped okay!”

            It’s a good thing it was so late and the streets were empty because Niall stopped suddenly in the middle of the road to stare at his best friend.

            “What?” Was all he could reply with.  

            “I was raped by four guys alright,” Harry sobbed covering his face. “And I don’t want to go to hospital because then it will be all over the news and ruin our image before it started and I don’t want Zayn to know because then he’ll find me disgusting and break up with me.”

            “Okay,” Niall said slowly. “First of all I think we should go to the hospital and have you checked out, even if you don’t do the rape kit or press charges you could have some serious internal damage. Second of all Zayn will not break up with you just because you got…..just because this happened.”

            “Can we please just go home?” Harry pleaded.

            Niall continued to drive as he racked his brain for how to take care of a rape victim. The first thing he could remember was that they needed to be in control. It was their choice to go to the hospital or press charges. While Harry didn’t look to good Niall decided to follow his wishes unless something needed stiches or seemed broken. The second thing he could remember was to not make them talk about it. As much as Niall wanted to know who did this and where they were so he could destroy them he had to respect the fact that Harry didn’t want to talk about it. But if he did Niall would be there. Since Niall already did a shit thing by making Harry confess what happened he decided to do everything Harry’s way from now on. That’s why when they returned to Niall’s flat and Harry jumped straight in the shower Niall didn’t protest. Instead he changed the sheets on the bed and made a cup of team.

            “Hey Harry,” Niall knocked after Harry had been in the shower an hour. “Look I understand if you don’t want to come out but do you mind if I check if you’re hurt. I just wanna make sure you aren’t internally bleeding or anything.” While Niall wasn’t a doctor he had been studying to go to med school so he knew a few things like simple first aid.

            Inside the bathroom the water shut off. There was shuffling and whimpering before Harry emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. His chest was matted with black and blue marks. There were also bruises that looked distinctly like fingers on Harry’s arms and wrists. Harry also had a bruise on his temple and left cheek.

            “Do you wanna come out here?” Niall offered. “I can get some joggers and a shirt for you in my room.”

            Harry simply nodded. Niall reached out to touch him but Harry flinched back violently. “Sorry.”

            “It’s alright.”

            Niall led Harry into the bedroom where he pulled out clothes for him to wear. He then turned his back to give Harry some privacy. Once Harry was dressed Niall checked his chest and ribs. It seems some ribs may be cracked but none of them were broken.

            “Did it stop bleeding, down there?” Niall asked feeling childish for not being able to say his bum.

            “Yeah. It’s sore but I think it’s okay,” Harry said in a small voice.

            “Okay, if it starts bleeding again we gotta go in, please.” Harry only nodded. “Did they….did they use a condom.”

            Harry’s breath hitched but he nodded, then he began to sob. Niall carefully wrapped his arms around his friend, happy when Harry fell into the embrace instead of pulling away from it.

 

 

            After Harry cried himself out he fell asleep. Making sure his friend wasn’t distressed in his slumber Niall took his cell phone and left the room. He needed to find out what happened to Harry and he needed to make sure his boyfriend wasn’t involved. Niall didn’t particularly care for Zayn. He thought their relationship was moving too fast and that the older man might be manipulating his friend. If Zayn had anything to do this Niall would end him despite Harry’s protests. So against Harry’s wishes Niall called Zayn.

            “Harry where the fuck are you?” Zayn answered sounding stressed. “I thought you left to pick up milk, did you buy it in France?”

            Something about those questions and the sound of Zayn’s panicked yet relieved voice made Niall want to believe that he was innocent. So he took a chance. “Zayn its Niall,” he said trying to remain calm. “Harry’s here with me.”

            “Okay…..is he alright?”

            “Yes….no….um….” Niall ran his fingers through his hair before sighing. “Zayn, Harry was…..he was raped.”

            The silence on the other line was so long that Niall worried they got disconnected. The only reason why he didn’t ask was because he heard Zayn’s faint breathing on the other end. Just as Niall was about worry if Zayn was having a panic attack the older man spoke. “Can I speak to him?” Niall heart almost broke at how small Zayn sounded. Then again he didn’t sound much better.

            “He’s sleeping. He asked me not to tell you but I figured for his own safety you needed to know.”

            “And you also needed to make sure I didn’t hurt him.”

            “Exactly.”

            “Can I come over then? I won’t wake him I’ll just be there when he wakes up.”

            “I don’t think that a good idea. I’ve already broken his wishes once I don’t want to do it again.”

            Zayn sighed then asked, “How is he? Did he say who did it or give any details?”

            “He’s hurt and scared. I forced him to tell me he was raped but I didn’t force any details. He didn’t want to go to hospital so I’m assuming he doesn’t want to press charges.”

            “So it probably was someone he knows.”

            “Maybe, but who does Harry know that would want to hurt him like that?”

            “I don’t know but if I find them there won’t be much left to explain.”

            “Make sure to leave a piece for me.”

            There was a moment of silence before Zayn spoke again. “Hey, take my number and at least text me some updates. I understand if he’s not ready to see me but please let him know that I love him.”

            “I will.”

 

 

            Zayn slid down the wall to the floor when he got off the phone with Niall. He couldn’t believe it. Harry was raped. His baby, the love of his life was violated. All Zayn wanted to do was run to him and hold him and tell him everything was alright and then make him tell him who did it so that he could kill them. But Zayn couldn’t do that. He would respect Harry’s wishes and stay away. He knew how vital it was for the victim, no the survivor, to be in control. Zayn took a few deep breathes and made another call. He knew he shouldn’t but he had to. He needed help.

            Stan answered on the first ring. “Zayn, what’s wrong?”

            “Does there have to be something wrong for me to call?” Zayn asked trying to put humor into his voice.

            “At one am yes.”

            Zayn sighed again. “I’m remembering.”

            “What triggered it? Do you know?”

            “Harry….”

            “Harry triggered you?”

            “No…..Harry was….hurt…..like me.”

            “Was he with you?”

            “No he’s with Niall. We don’t know who did it.”

            “I’ll send some feelers out but Zayn remember you’re okay.”

            “I know I am but he’s……..I never wanted him to go through that.”

            “No one ever does. But at least his boyfriend knows how to handle it.”

            “He’s gonna be so hurt,” Zayn said his voice cracking.

            “And you’ll be there for him. Zayn you’re okay and he’s going to be okay. This time it’s different. He isn’t you. He doesn’t have your circumstances and he has a way better support team.”

            “You and Doniya weren’t a bad support team.”

            “Oh yeah, your sister and her pop star boyfriend, great support.”

            Zayn couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. “When looking back it does sound ridiculous but you guys were great. I wouldn’t have been able to get through it without you.”

            “And you’ll help Harry get through it as well.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Do you want me to come over?”

            “No I’ll be fine. I have to get some writing done anyway.”

            “Okay call me if you need me.”

            “I will. Thanks Stan.”

            “Always Zayn.”  

 

 

            Harry woke up confused. He knew he was in Niall’s bed but he couldn’t remember why. It wasn’t until he tried to sit up and felt pain shoot all through his body that he remembered the events of last night. Feeling his mood sink to the bottom of the earth Harry gingerly rolled over to face the rest of the room. There he found a post-it note attached to a bottle of pain killers. He took a few before reading the note.

 

_H,_

_I went to the meeting with Lucus.. Just stay in the_

_bed and relax and I’ll be back soon. Call me for ANYTHING._

_Don’t worry I’m going to tell them you’re sick and asked for_

_the meeting to rescheduled._

_Love you,_

_N_

            That’s right the meeting about the new cover and band image was today, Harry thought. He then remembered _are you going to quit Bad Luck now?_ Harry shuttered which caused pain to spike through him. He had to do it now before the band was in too deep. They had only released a single. There was time for Niall and Liam to pick up without him. After all he was trash. Even before the attack Harry knew he would be the down fall of the band. That he was the weakest link. This only added to the reasons he should leave.

            With that thought Harry carefully pulled himself out of bed. Everything ached, especially his lower half. Harry knew he should go access the damage but he couldn’t bare the sight of himself. Instead he got a big t-shirt and sweatshirt from Niall’s drawers and got dressed. Before he left he grabbed his phone which Niall was nice enough to charge for him. On it he saw a few missed calls and frantic texts from Zayn. The last being: _Baby please call me._

            Harry’s heart clenched at that. Zayn wouldn’t want him now. He was tainted, disgusting, violated. Harry took a few deep breathes to calm himself. He couldn’t have a breakdown now. He needed to focus on that task at hand. With that motivation he left the flat and walked into the blinding summer sun.

 

 

            Stan tried to look surprised when Niall announced that Harry couldn’t make the meeting because he was “sick” and asked if they could reschedule. He was genuinely surprised when Paddy began to freak out and simultaneously lecture Niall about how important these meetings were and that Harry can’t just miss them. What made Stan stop his amused expression was when Paul asked, “So how long till he gets better?”

            Stan noticed Niall quickly try to come up with an answer but failed, “I don’t know” was all he said.

            “What? Does he need the rest of the week?”

            “Yeah, maybe more?”

            “More? What’s wrong with the kid?”

            Before the blonde could answer a hunched and bundled Harry came through the door.

            “Sorry I’m late,” he said in a small voice. Anyone could notice something was wrong. Harry stayed by the door and kept his sunglasses on.

            “Hey Harry, how are you feeling?” Liam asked gently. He surged forward to touch him but the younger boy flinched back.

            “I’m fine,” he forced out. “I just wanted to say that I’m quitting Bad Luck.” That did surprise Stan. “I’m sorry everyone I really appreciate everything you’ve done but I can’t do this. I’ll only bring the band down. I’m not good for its image so thank you but I quit.” Before anyone could breathe Harry left the room. When the door clicked a flurry of movement happened.

            Paul called security to stop Harry.

            Niall ran after Harry.

            Paddy began freaking out.

            And Liam tried to explain to Stan that Harry was sick and under pressure so he shouldn’t take the boy seriously.

            “Everyone relax,” Stan said calmly. “I’m not taking Harry’s resignation seriously. I trust Niall to figure out what’s wrong and work to fix it. In the meantime we’ll put everything on hold until Harry is better. Understood?”

            “Yes, thank you,” Liam said shaking hands with Stan. The trio left to find out where Harry and Niall disappeared to.

 

 

            Meanwhile Niall was racing through the halls trying to find Harry. It didn’t make sense. Sure Harry was attacked but that was no reason to quit work, unless…..unless the attacker was at work or related to it. Niall literally stopped to think. Harry had no problem coming to the studio so either the attack was most likely not there or it wasn’t the attacker he was worried about or at least not as much as something else. Could Harry’s attacker have forced him to resign? Who would do that? Who would benefit from it? Really anyone in the studio since Bad Luck was set up to be the next best thing since sliced bread. But who would benefit the most? Niall’s thoughts were interrupted by Liam, Paul and Paddy coming down the hall.

            “Niall,” Liam called. “What the hell was that?”

            “Harry, he’s not well,” Niall explained. “I’m sorry he was supposed to stay in bed.”

            “Where is he?” Paddy asked. “Did you find him?”

            “Security says that he’s sitting by the front of the building on the fountain.” Paul informed them.

            “Just let me talk to him,” Niall pleaded.

            “Okay just….make sure he gets better and knows that we’re here for him,” Liam asked.

            “I will.”

            Niall then took off down the stairs, being too impatient to wait for the elevator. Once he got outside he saw the hunched figure sitting on the fountain.

            “Harry?” Niall asked hoping to not startle the boy.

            “I’m sorry, Niall,” Harry said his voice breaking.

            “Hey, it’s alright,” Niall cooed taking a seat next to his best friend. “We’ll get through this.”

            But Harry was already shaking his head no, when suddenly his head snapped forward. The remaining color in his face drained away. Niall looked in the direction Harry was to see Zayn coming closer.

            “No he can’t,” Harry whimpered. “I don’t want…..” the taller boy curled into himself making Zayn stop in his tracks.

            “Harry it’s alright. He won’t be mad. He won’t hate you.”

            Harry only shook his head. His entire body was trembling. If Niall didn’t think of something quick Harry was going to have a breakdown right there. Or maybe something worse would happen. Before Niall could speak through Zayn did.

            “Harry?” Zayn called. “Baby it’s alright. Everything will be okay. You don’t have to say anything, we’ll just go home. Please baby it’s alright. I still love you.”

            And that’s when the dam broke. Harry began sobbing uncontrollably and Zayn rushed to hold him. Niall watched as his best friend fell apart in his boyfriend’s arms.

             “Zayn, Zayn,” Harry whimpered burying himself in his love’s shoulder.

            “I’m right here babe,” Zayn cooed holding his young lover as close as he dared. “Come on let’s get you home.”

            Harry nodded and Niall moved forward to help his injured friend off the fountain ledge. Harry did well getting down but when he took a step forward he cried out in pain.

            “It hurts,” Harry whimpered sounding absolutely miserable.

            “I know babe, let me help you.”

            With a nod Zayn leaned down and lifted the boy into his arms, carrying him bridal style towards the car. Niall trailed behind and watched as Zayn carefully placed Harry in the car. Harry whispered something to the raven haired man and then Zayn turned to Niall.

            “Do you want a ride?” he asked. He could tell it was Harry’s wish.

            Niall’s heart broke. Even though his friend was in pain he still wanted to make sure he was alright. “No I’ll be okay. Just take care of him.”

            Zayn nodded and got in the car, driving off quickly.

            “Don’t worry,” a voice behind him said.

            Niall turned to see Stan standing behind him. “Stan,” Niall greeted. “How long have you been there?”

            “Long enough to know that you’re a good friend. Don’t worry Zayn will know what to do. Harry will be safe with him.”

            Niall hoped so.

 

 

            Harry was tense the entire ride home. He was in a lot of pain and tried not to cry out when Zayn when over uneven parts of the road. Zayn tried to avoid them but some things couldn’t be helped. Finally they pulled into the underground parking garage in Zayn’s complex. Zayn parked as close as he could to the elevator before getting out and helping Harry out. Harry refused to be carried again so they walked slowly to the elevator with Harry putting most of his weight on Zayn.

            “Couch or bed?” Zayn asked when they entered the flat.

            “Couch,” Harry said quietly. Once Harry was on the couch and a good amount of pillows and blankets surrounded him Zayn went and got him some painkillers.

            “Prescription?” Harry asked, eyeing the bottle.

            “I used to get….headaches.” Zayn explained vaguely. 

            Harry so wanted to ask why, how, when, and where but he knew Zayn wouldn’t answer or worse Zayn would want information about the attack in return and Harry just wasn’t ready to speak about that. So instead he took the suggested dose and settled into the couch hoping the medicine would kick in soon.

            “Did you go to the doctor?” Zayn asked quietly.

            Harry tensed. “I don’t want to.”

            “Okay well can I check? I just want to make sure you don’t need stitching or anything.”

            Of course Zayn had seen Harry naked many times and he seen his bum the same amount but suddenly Harry was scared. Scared of being hurt worse. Luckily Zayn picked on that and was quick to reassure him.

            “I just want to look babe. It’ll be fine I won’t hurt you I promise. I even bought some medicine to help.”

            That intrigued Harry and finally he agreed. Zayn smiled warmly at him before getting up and retrieving what looked to be a bag from the local drug store.

            “Do you mind taking off your shirt babe?”

            Harry slowly peeled the shirt off exposing bruises all over his torso and back. Zayn first prodded over Harry’s chest to make sure no ribs were broken. He then checked the other bruises trying to determine if there was internal bleeding. He wanted to break something when he saw the fingerprint like bruises on Harry’s wrists and arms.

            “Can I put something on them?”

            Harry nodded slowly and Zayn reached into the bag to pull out a tube of cream. He let Harry examine it before he began applying the cream gently.

“This should help relieve some of the tenderness and may speed up the healing,” Zayn explained while he worked. He put some on every single bruise as well as the one on Harry’s face. “Did you hit your head?”

            “Not hard,” Harry mumbled.

            “Do you mind if I check your hair for bruises?”

            “No…..you don’t have to ask.”

            “Of course I do. Anyone should ask to touch you.”

            Harry’s eyes watered at that but he didn’t cry as Zayn reached around to check his head. He leaned on Zayn’s chest as the older boy carefully parted his hair to make sure no wounds were hidden there. As he worked Harry wondered how Zayn knew to do all this.

            “How’s your throat?” Zayn asked once he was done.

            Harry’s throat was still aching from being forced to take multiple cocks. He hadn’t mentioned it to Niall though so how did Zayn know? Sure his voice was off but that could be contributed to crying.

            As if sensing Harry’s thoughts Zayn explained, “Lucky guess.”

            Harry only nodded and accepted the throat lozenges Zayn offered them. He was happy to see that they were Honey flavored, not the normal cherry. Harry was starting to get sleepy as Zayn helped him put his shirt back on and sweatshirt on and laid him down.

            “Can I?” Zayn asked pulling at Harry’s joggers.

            “Yeah, just…” Harry began his eyes filling up.

            “I’ll be careful babe. I love you.”

            With that Harry closed his eyes and turned away as Zayn slowly pulled down his joggers and pants. Zayn tried to keep his breath steady as he saw the finger like bruises on Harry’s hip and thighs. He carefully positioned Harry’s legs in order to see well.

            “I’m going to put the cream on the bruises,” Zayn warned. He looked up to see Harry silently crying into one of the pillows. Zayn swallowed his own sadness and began to gently apply the cream. Once that was done he took out a penlight and carefully examined Harry’s hole. It looked red and swollen. “Harry I’m going to touch you. I need you to relax and let me. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Harry nodded before Zayn carefully spread Harry cheeks in order to see inside the abused hole. He saw that the bleeding had stopped and that there was minimal tearing. Nothing that some soothing cream couldn’t help.

            “Hey baby,” Zayn called. Not continuing until Harry looked at him. “I have some cream that will help with the tearing. It’s supposed to ease the pain and also cleanse the wound. Would you like me to add some?” Harry nodded. “Okay babe but I have to put it inside. Just a finger.” Harry tensed and obviously began to panic. “Shh, shh it’s okay babe. It’ll only last a moment just breath for me.” Harry took a few deep breaths while Zayn got ready. He whispered reassurances as he coated a finger with cream. He then carefully eased the finger into Harry causing the boy to whimper in discomfort. Zayn knew it was because of the memory more than the pain. Zayn quickly coated Harry’s inner chamber with cream before gently easing the finger out. “There all done. Are there any other wounds I should know about?”

            Harry shook his head and allowed Zayn to redress him. Once that was done Harry felt the pain medicine and the creams take hold making him extremely sleepy. When Zayn returned from cleaning up Harry made grabby motions with his hands causing Zayn to chuckle.

            “Feeling sleepy babe?” Harry nodded. “Okay get some rest. I’m right here.” Zayn laid down next to Harry and Harry latched onto him, holding the older man tightly. Zayn held him back and began to play with his hair. Something he knew Harry found soothing. “Just go to sleep babe. Don’t let anything worry you. You’ll be alright. I’m right here.”

            With those assurances Harry drifted off to sleep.

 

 

            Harry woke up feeling slightly better than he did that morning. From the darkened apartment he figured he slept for the rest of the day. He was a little surprised to find Zayn sleeping quietly next to him. Their bodies still entangled. It made Harry feel protected and loved.

            “You awake babe?” Zayn asked, his chocolate eyes falling upon jade ones. “How do you feel?”

            “A little better,” Harry said quietly.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Harry shook his head no, dropping his gaze. “It’s okay babe you don’t have to. Are you hungry?” Harry shook his head again. “How about some soup? You should have something on your stomach.” Harry finally relented and agreed to have some soup. Zayn smiled and got up from the couch to make it.

            “Do you want me to put on Top Hits?”

            Top Hits was a daily show that talked about the hottest music news. Once the CD was released Bad Luck was scheduled to be on it. The Wanted had been featured on it many times. The thought of the show reminded Harry of what he did that morning and why he did it. A visible shutter ran through him as he shook his head no. 

            Zayn noticed the shutter but didn’t comment instead he went to make Harry’s soup. While it was heating up he got a call from Niall. Lowering the heat he took the call in his office.

            “Hey how is he?” Niall greeted.

            “Still quiet but he slept and I convinced him to eat some soup,” Zayn explained.

            “Well that’s good. Has he said anything?”

            “No, any ideas?”

            “One. He quit Bad Luck this morning.”

            “What?”

            “Don’t worry Stan didn’t buy it but the action makes me think someone at or associated with TR made him do it.”

            “It has to be another artist. He refused to watch Top Hits.”

            “But he loves Top Hits.”

            “I know. So what artist would benefit from no Bad Luck?”

            Niall snorted. “All of them.”

            “Yeah, but who the most?”

            “Probably The Wanted.”

            “You think they could’ve done something?”

            “No they’ve all been really nice to us, except….”

            “Except what?”

            “Well one of the lads, Tom, wasn’t as friendly as everyone else. He wasn’t mean just not as nice. And I caught him in the hallway during one of our team meetings. He said he was on his way to Stan’s office but Stan’s office isn’t near that floor.”

            “Hmm….maybe I can get something out of Harry.”

            “Don’t pressure him.”

            “I know.” Zayn decided he had spent enough time on the phone. “Listen I’m gonna get back to him. Let me know if you come up with anything.”

            “Yeah, you too.”

            With that Zayn hung up and checked on the soup that almost boiled over. Harry didn’t seem to notice his absence, he was too busy picking at a thread on his sweatshirt. Zayn poured the soup into a mug and brought it out to Harry.

            “Careful it’s hot,” Zayn advised. When Harry nodded his understanding he handed over the mug and then went to make himself a sandwich. When he returned he turned on some cartoons and he and Harry ate in silence. Once the food was done Zayn put everything away before sitting and pulling Harry close. He didn’t like Harry being so quiet, so scared. He felt Harry tense when he pulled him close but calmed when Zayn ran his fingers through his hair.

            “Hey Harry?” Zayn asked. Finally getting up the courage to speak. “Can I ask you something?”

            “Yeah,” the curly haired boy said quietly.

            “Why did you quit Bad Luck this morning?”

            “Who told you?”

            “Stan.”

            “I had to.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Harry sighed. “I’m only going to bring the band down. Might as well leave before we get to big. I don’t want to let down Niall and Liam.”

            “But you’re the lead. Without you there is no Bad Luck.”

            “I’m just a vocalist I can be replaced.”

            While it hurt Zayn to hear Harry talk about himself like that he didn’t comment. Instead he changed tactics. “What do you think of The Wanted?”

            Harry tensed. “What…what do you mean?”

            “I heard one of their songs yesterday. It was okay but then I saw they were signed at TR. Have you met them?”

            “Ummm….yeah. We all have. They’re…..okay.” Harry was trembling.

            Zayn noticed how distressed Harry had become and decided to leave him alone. He didn’t want to pressure him. He just sat quietly and held his boy. Harry on the other hand was freaking out. At the mention of The Wanted Harry would hear Tom’s and the other’s voices in his head. _Feels so good, your mouth was made to take cock not sing. Are you gonna quit bad luck now? Come on sweetheart we all know you only got signed because of this pretty face. The Wanted should always top._  

            Harry shot up and ran to the bathroom before throwing up the soup he had just ate. He then began to shake and hyperventilate. Zayn was surprised when Harry got up but waited a few moments to join him. He wanted to give the boy sometime to decide whether or not to reject him. Thankfully when he knelt down to embrace Harry the boy came willingly into his arms.

            “Did I say something to upset you?” Zayn asked gently once Harry had calmed down.

            “No I’m okay,” Harry lied. He then tried to get up only to whimper in pain.

            “Can I convince you to have some toast so that you can take the pain meds?”

            Harry nodded and allowed Zayn to carry him back to the couch. Once he was comfortable Zayn left to get the meds. Harry sort of marveled at how nice Zayn was being. How well he was taking the situation. Getting Zayn to fall in love with him had been like pulling teeth and while the road was still bumpy it had been getting smoother in the most recent weeks. Then Harry to ruin it by getting raped. Zayn should leave him because he was so damaged and disgusted. But Zayn was a noble man and wouldn’t just leave him, so Harry would have to let him go. But Harry wasn’t strong enough for that and if Zayn was willing to take him back after all this he should be grateful. With that in mind Harry quietly thanked Zayn for the toast and meds before deciding to just go to bed. Zayn offered to come with him but he knew Zayn had writing and other engagements to attend to. He didn’t want to be even more of a bother. So Harry went to bed alone and cried himself to sleep.

            It nearly killed Zayn to hear Harry so upset in the other room but he asked to be alone so Zayn will respect his wishes. He knew how Harry was feeling. The disgust, the hopelessness, the self-hate. But unlike Zayn this wasn’t Harry’s fault and Zayn was determined to help Harry get better. And to seek vengeance on those who hurt him. After seeing that Harry fell asleep, Zayn went to his study to call Niall.

            “Any news?” Niall answered.

            “Definitely someone from The Wanted has something to do with it,” Zayn informed the blond.

            “How do you know?”

            “He tensed and started trembling when I mentioned The Wanted. He eventually threw up.”

            “Shit. Are you sure it was all of The Wanted? He said he was raped by four guys.”

            “What?”

            “Oh did I not mention that?”

            “Oh fuck.” Zayn took a breath. “We really should’ve taken him to the hospital.”

            “He refused to go. I couldn’t force him.”

            Zayn nodded although Niall couldn’t see him. He understood all too well how Harry was feeling. “Okay. No, I’m not sure if it was the whole band or even just one member. And just because The Wanted are involved doesn’t mean that they did it.”

            “I know.” Whatever Niall was about to say was cut off by a heart breaking scream. “What was that?”

            “Harry,” was all Zayn said before running to the bedroom. Harry was there screaming and thrashing around. Clearly caught in a terrifying nightmare. “Harry! Harry!” Zayn came forward and lightly shook the younger man trying to calm him. “Harry it’s alright. I’m here baby you’re alright.”

            “No!” Harry yelled opening his eyes. He then lashed out at Zayn, who backed off, before curling into himself by the headboard.

            “Harry babe it’s me Zayn,” Zayn said firmly, leaning on the bed but keeping his distance. “You’re home in our flat. You’re safe, no one can hurt you here. I’m here.”

            “Zayn,” Harry whimpered. “They wouldn’t stop. They just wouldn’t. Even when I begged and pleaded they wouldn’t stop.” Harry’s breathing was becoming labored.

            “Harry you need to calm down. You’re okay. They’re gone.”

            Harry shook his head. “I….I can’t.”

            “Can I help?”

            Harry nodded and Zayn slowly came up the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry laid against the older man’s chest and tried to match his heartbeat and breathing to Zayn’s. It took a while but finally Harry was able to calm his breathing. He was still tense and trembling but it was progress.

            “Do you want to go back to sleep?” Zayn asked once the trembling stopped. Harry shook his head no. “Do you want to talk about the nightmare or the attack?”

            “No please,” Harry whimpered.

            “Okay that’s fine. What do you want to do?”

            “I don’t know. Do you want to sleep?”

            “Not really. I had a good nap with you earlier. I was gonna write some unless you want me here.”

            “Can I watch you write?”

            “Of course.”

            Zayn climbed out of bed with Harry carefully following him. After getting settled on the couch with a blanket Zayn turned to his writing. Of course he couldn’t focus on anything to write so he just did some editing. After about an hour he saw Harry fell asleep. Zayn shut down the computer, picked Harry up and put him to bed. Crawling in with him. Looking at the sleeping boy Zayn made a promise. Harry wouldn't turn out like him. Harry would get better. Zayn would see to it. 


	2. Ground Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being raped Harry is slowly trying to get back to normal. Zayn has a plan to help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but things seemed to end naturally here. 
> 
> Huge thank you to anyone who read this first chapter while it was anon, commented, or gave kudos. It really gave me the courage to put my name on it. I appreciate it!!!

            “Okay Harry I'm about to head out,” Zayn said standing by the door.

            “Okay.” Harry was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast.

            “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay by yourself. I don't need to go or Niall could come over.”

            “I'll be fine. I don’t want to trouble him and we need stuff.”

            “It wouldn't be any trouble but okay. I'll be right back and I have my phone.”

            “Okay bye.”

            Zayn paused at the door before turning and leaving. Normally upon his exit Harry would rush forward and kiss him sometimes trying to turn it into something else. But Harry stayed where he was and barely watched him leave.

            It had been about a week since Harry’s attack and while his body has been healing his mental state hasn’t improved much. He still had nightmares almost every night, would jump at sudden noises, and flinched away from unexpected touches. His need for intimacy also became non-existent. Zayn didn’t blame him though. He understood what the boy was going through and vowed not to push him. Unfortunately after a week of not leaving the flat the couple were in need of a few things. Since Harry had made no indication that he wanted to leave the flat Zayn volunteered to go. Surprisingly Harry didn’t protest and just requested that he take his phone. Zayn promised he would and left. He first stop wasn’t the Tesco though. He had to go see someone first.

 

 

            “Hey Harry?” Zayn asked facing Harry who was a bundle of blankets on the couch in Zayn’s office. Since coming home Harry would have panic attacks if he wasn’t close to Zayn. It was getting better but the younger boy still felt better if he was in the same room as his boyfriend. He also like being completely covered, like a shield or barrier of some sort. Zayn was happy to oblige him on both accounts.

            “Yes?” Harry answered, popping out from amongst the covers.

            “Perrie asked if she and Niall could come over for tea.”

            “Why do they want to do that?”

            “Apparently they were shopping in the area and Niall complained about not seeing you so this is what she suggested. It’s okay if you don’t want them to come over.”

            Niall and Perrie were a recent development that Harry was still getting used to. Then again so were him and Zayn. It was just weird because Perrie went from being his rival to his best friend’s interest in a span of a month. Love was weird like that. 

            “I don’t…..I don’t mind.” Harry knew Niall only wanted to check in on him and Perrie was no longer a threat so everything should be find with them coming over. Harry then buried his head in the blankets so he missed Zayn’s smile. Harry had been deferring to Zayn for every decision since the attack. Zayn figured it had something to do with Harry trying to please him or not get him angry. After about a day or so Zayn sat Harry down and explained that he liked the boy’s opinion and wanted it. This was the first time Harry gave his opinion before asking what Zayn thought. “I’ll start the kettle.” With that Harry gingerly got himself up and went to the kitchen.

            It wasn’t until the kettle was on and Harry was pulling out mugs and biscuits that it hit him. This would be the first time Harry saw Niall since quitting Bad Luck. What if that’s why he wanted to come over? To convince Harry to come back. Zayn had mentioned it a few times in passing but basically left it up to Harry when or if he wanted to return. But Niall, Niall was always blunt, he would demand that Harry come back. And Harry couldn’t, he didn’t belong, he wasn’t good enough. And worse Tom said….

            “Harry! Harry!”

            Suddenly Harry was looking up at Zayn from where he was sitting on the kitchen floor. How did he get down there? Moving from Zayn’s worried face he noticed that the kettle had boiled.

            “The kettle,” he said weakly. Zayn looked at him like he was mad but stood and turned off the fire. He then went back to squatting in front of Harry. “What happened?” Harry noticed that while Zayn was near him he was far away enough for Harry not to feel backed into a corner. His man was perfect.

            “You tell me. I came in and the kettle was boiling and you were on the floor,” Zayn explained offering a hand to help Harry up.

            “Sorry I guess I just spaced out.” Now up Harry began setting the tray for tea.

            “Harry you had a mild panic attack.”

            “Really? I didn’t….I didn’t notice.”

            “What triggered it?”

            “I don’t…..I don’t know.”

            Zayn let the boy make tea in peace. After Harry placed the tray in the living room, as if they were old mothers having tea not young adults, did he speak again. “You were saying something this time.”

            “Like in my nightmares?” Zayn had already explained to him that Harry cried out for whoever was hurting him to stop or leave him alone or that it hurt. At first that freaked Harry out but now he accepted that his subconscious didn’t have as much control as his conscious.

            “No. You were saying ‘I will’ and ‘I promise’ and ‘please’.”

            Harry turned to Zayn looking pale and if he was going to be sick. But before he could the doorbell rang signifying the arrival of the other couple. “Why don’t you wash your face while I get the door?”

            Harry nodded and fled. From the bathroom he heard Zayn greet Niall and Perrie and explain that he was getting changed. Taking a moment to collect himself Harry looked in the mirror. His bruises were getting fainter and his body wasn’t as sore. He was physically healing. Emotionally well…..he’ll cross that bridge later. Changing into a different t-shirt and jumper Harry went out to greet his guests.

            “Hey Harry how are you feeling?” Perrie asked the minute Harry came into the living room.

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked trying not to panic. Niall wouldn’t have told Perrie what happened. Right?”

            “Niall said that you’ve been sick.”

            “Oh I’m slowly feeling better.”

            Surprisingly Bad Luck, TR Records, and The Wanted were not mentioned through the entire visit. The conversation mostly focused on Zayn’s new novel and what Perrie has been doing with her life. All in all it was a pleasant visit, even if Harry could tell Zayn was trying hard to be hospitable. At the end of it Zayn even offered to show Niall his printer since he spoke about getting a new one, since he has money now.

            “You didn’t really want to see my printer did you?” Zayn asked once they were out of earshot of their significant others.

            “Nope,” Niall said popping the “p”. “I also didn’t want tea but I had to tell you the minute I found out.”

            “Found out what.”

            “Tom Parker hired 4 guys to….attack Harry.”

            Zayn took a moment to compose himself. Yelling isn’t going to help. He needed facts and then he could attack. “How do you know?”

            “I was at the studio recording this morning and one of the lads, Max, asked to speak to me. He said Tom told him the day before what he did. Said he bragged about taking pictures of Harry while four lads…fucked him. When asked why he said to ensure that Harry quit Bad Luck so that they could be on top at TR.”

            Zayn took some calming breaths, going on a murdering spree this moment won’t help anyone. “Did he say anything else?”

            “Just that he was sorry and that he tried to talk some sense into Tom but he wouldn’t listen. Apparently a large row happened over it. According to Max the group is planning on going on hiatus, until they can figure out what to do with Tom.”

            “I see. And is there a particular place to find Tom?”

            “Not that I know of but I’ll look into it.”

 

 

            And sure enough, last night a text came in saying Tom would be at some exclusive club this afternoon, which is where Zayn was heading now. Pulling up he handed the valet his keys before being greeted by someone from the staff.

            “Good afternoon, sir,” the man said holding out his hand as if to receive something. Zayn just raised an eyebrow at him from behind his glasses. “Your membership card sir?”

            “I’m not a member here,” Zayn said getting ready to walk past. “I’m looking for Tom Parker. He’s a member.”

            “Sir I’m sorry but if you don’t have an appointment and aren’t a member I can’t let you in. This is an exclusive club for those of an elite class.”

            “Oh really?” Zayn then removed his glasses to reveal his handsome face.

            “Mr….Mr. Zayn Malik,” the man stuttered holding out a hand. “It is an honor to meet you. Please go right in.”

            “Thank you, any idea where I can find Tom Parker?”

            “Mr. Parker usually likes to spend his afternoons on the golf course. May I direct you?”

            “Yes, thank you.”

            Zayn was led through the lobby, past a shaded seating area, and out onto the golf course. Zayn’s dark jeans and leather jacket, amongst whites and polo shirts, instantly caused heads to turn but Zayn kept his glasses on and looked straight ahead. Upon reaching the course the staff member talked to one of the caddies.

            “Ah Mr. Malik you’re in luck,” the staffer said. “It seems Mr. Parker is still on his first hole.” The staffer indicated and Zayn looked to see a group of rich boys all standing together and drinking. Their poor caddies looked bored.

            “I’ll take it from here.” Zayn handed him a one hundred pound note and walked away.

 

 

            “And I said, ‘Oh that was your girl? I thought I recognized her’,” Tom joked causing his entire group to laugh. If they kept this up the guys would be tired and he won’t have to make a fool out of himself trying to golf. Though he wasn’t worried about losing their friendship. They were all rich boys living off of daddy’s money, in for the thrill of hanging out with a pop star. For them Tom had the best parties, best girls, and the best drugs. For Tom he didn’t have to dip into his personal finances for anything. A win/win situation.

            “Tom Parker,” someone said. The group stopped laughing to turn and see an average sized dark skinned man in a leather jacket. While he didn’t look like a member something about him didn’t say staff. Also something about him said danger.

            “Can I help you?” Tom asked putting on as much attitude as possible. Who did this nobody think he was talking to?

            “I need to speak to you, privately.”

            “Yes well make an appointment with my secretary.” The group laughed at that. Tom didn’t have a secretary.

            “Oh yes I’m sure your handler would love to hear about what you’ve been doing.” The man took a golf club from a bag and walked over to line up his shot. “Threats, kidnapping, assault, any means necessary to get to the top.”

            Tom began to sweat. Was this guy talking about Styles? But how could he know about that? He threatened Styles with exposure and he quit the next day. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            “You don’t? Pity. I was hoping you would come talk to me quietly without me having to hurt anyone.”

            “Hurt anyone?”

            Just then the man swung at the golf ball but missed and hit one of the other guys in the knee cap. The boy went down screaming while caddies went to get help.

            “Oh I’m sorry. Maybe I should’ve yelled ‘four’. I don’t think anything is broken though.” The man then turned back to Tom. Tom noticed he was still holding the golf club. “Now are you gonna talk to me or does someone else have to get hurt?”

            Nodding slowly Tom led the man off the course and into the locker room, which was empty at the time. He didn’t know who this man was but he obviously knew what happened last week. Maybe he could offer him some sort of deal to keep him quiet. Once they were by Tom’s locker Tom turned to face the man.

            “Look I don’t know what you think you know,” he began. “But how about you get out of here and never contact me again and we won’t press charges about you hitting that other guy.

            “Charges?” The man asked looking surprised. “That was an accident. This deserves charges.” The man then rushed forward giving Tom’s face a cross and a jab before kneeing him in the stomach. When Tom was bent over the grabbed his hair and pulled him up to face him. He then took off his glasses.

            “My name is Zayn Malik. I am Harry Styles’ boyfriend,” the man said slowly. “You seem to have some pictures of him that I’d like back.”

            “I don’t….I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tom said weakly. Zayn bashed his head into the locker before punching him in the stomach. Tom crumpled to the ground.

            “Oh I’m sure you do. But if you want me to beat it out of you that’s fine.” He was over Tom but Tom couldn’t see what he was doing. He was in too much pain. Suddenly he felt a hand go under his shirt, tweaking his nipples. “I thought about raping you. Giving you the same treatment that you gave Harry.” Zayn’s hand disappeared. “But I don’t want to touch you.” Suddenly Tom felt his arm being tugged by an impossibly strong force. “So you’re gonna tell what I want to know or I’m going to start breaking things.” Tom looked up to see Zayn holding a golf club above Tom’s hand. Ready to bring it down and smash it.

            “Okay! Okay!” Tom screamed trying to get away. “Yes I did it. I lured Styles to my house and hired four guys to rape him!”

            “Why?”

            “So that he would quit Bad Luck and The Wanted would be on top!”

            “Where are the pictures?”

            “In my bag in my locker!”

            “Get them.”

            With the pressure on his hand gone Tom scrambled to get to his locker. Working through the tears and the shaking Tom got into his bag and pulled out the roll of film from the disposable camera. He then handed it to Zayn. “It’s….it’s the only copy.”

            Zayn took the film and pocketed it before turning to Tom. Before Tom could blink the golf club came towards him, ready to smash his skull. Only it stopped right before. “If you ever even breathe the same air as Harry again, I’ll be back. If you also say a word about what happened here today, I’ll be back. Don’t fuck with Bad Luck!

            With that Zayn turned and walked away, leaving Tom to crumple on the floor and cry.

 

 

            Stepping out of the locker room Zayn put back on his glasses and found his way back to the front. Tipping the valet he was gone before anyone could discover Tom or think to call an ambulance for his friend. In the car Zayn put the film in the glove box before checking himself for blood splatter. His knuckles were a little red but nothing anyone would casually notice. With that done Zayn could now focus on helping Harry heal and getting him back to Bad Luck. Stopping at a red light Zayn grabbed his phone to text Niall about what happened. He knew the young blonde was anxious to know what Zayn was going to do with the information he gave him. But as he grabbed his phone it rang.

            “What do you want Doniya?” he answered.

            “Zayn? You need to get here now,” Doniya said sounding frantic. “It’s Harry.”

            “Harry? What wrong with Harry? Why are you with him?”

            But Doniya was speaking to someone in the room with her. “No! Stay away from him. Harry? Harry, sweetie it’s alright, Zayn’s on his way.” Zayn then heard Harry screaming and crying in the background.

            “What did you do!”

            “Nothing! Me and Nick were over for tea and–”

            “Nick fucking touched him didn’t he?” His adopted brother, Nick Grimshaw, seemed to get a kick out of touching Harry. Normally Harry would just move away or fight him off but now…..now it would’ve triggered Harry. “I’m coming now. Get Nick out of the fucking flat!”

            But Doniya wasn’t listening again. “Harry! Harry come back! Harry you need to stay here, Zayn is coming! Harry!” There was shuffling and screaming before Doniya returned to Zayn. “He’s run off. Nick went after him with specific instructions to follow him but don’t touch him. They headed south.”

            “Got it.”

            With that Zayn zoomed off. Hoping to help his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please let me know what you think or if there are any lingering questions or confusion. Also points to anyone who gets the chapter titles.


	3. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Harry while Zayn was taking care of business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The startling conclusion.

            Harry was doing okay. Sure Zayn left but he would be back. All he had to do was relax. Turning on the radio to the classical station, Harry began cleaning. He liked cleaning, it helped him relax and focus on the task at hand. Not the voices taunting him all the time. That’s one thing he didn’t tell Zayn. How he could still hear them. Whispering dirty things in his ears while they fucked him. That’s also why he put on the music, so even if there was a pause in his cleaning it wouldn’t be completely silent. Silence was the enemy. The classical station was another conscious choice. There was no way The Wanted or Bad Luck could possibly be played, or even mentioned, on it. Just as he was finishing the kitchen the bell rang.

            “Zayn,” the voice through the buzzer called. “Let me up.”

            It was Doniya Lucas, Stan’s wife and Zayn’s older sister. Harry and Doniya got off to a rocky start. Well horrible was probably a better word. Basically Doniya promised to use her influence with her husband to make sure Bad Luck got all the focus and resources of TR Records, if Harry promised to stay away from Zayn. That of course didn’t work but Bad Luck still got the attention they needed. While Doniya no longer tried to make Harry leave, she wasn’t nice to him either. Thinking that maybe she would leave if it was just him home Harry walked over to the buzzer and answered the call.

            “He’s not home,” Harry said quietly. The fact that he was telling her he was alone was making him anxious. If someone found out he was alone they may try to attack him.

            “Well I’ll come up and wait for him,” Doniya replied sounding annoyed.

            At a loss Harry buzzed her up. He then went to the freshly cleaned kitchen and put the kettle on. Of course people decide to constantly stop by the onetime Harry didn’t want to see anyone. With the kettle on Harry rushed to change into a clean shirt and run a brush through his curls. He couldn’t look like something was wrong, that would lead to questions. Deciding he was presentable as he was going to be he left the bathroom just as Doniya knocked on the door.

            “Hello Doniya,” Harry greeted with a smile.

            “So you say Zayn isn’t here?” Doniya asked walking in and ignoring Harry’s greeting.

            “Yes he went out shopping.”

            “Pity guess I’ll wait.” Doniya took a seat on the sofa crossing her legs in a superior manner. “I’ll take tea thank you.”

            For once Harry appreciated Doniya’s plain dislike of him. It made things easier. Returning to the kitchen Harry began to prepare the tray. Suddenly the buzzer went off again. Without permission Doniya got up and let whoever it was in. Nervous now Harry brought the tea tray in and set it down.

            “Grab another cup,” Doniya instructed. “Nick is coming up.”

            “That’s who was at the buzzer?”

            “Of course.”

            Harry went to get another cup for Nick and tried not to have a panic attack. The first time he met Nick Grimshaw he was letting himself into Zayn’s to cook the man a surprise dinner. Nick was there on the couch watching Top Hits. They were talking about how Louis Tomlinson, former lead singer of The Rouge, was returning to Britain after another successful solo tour in the States. There was also a rumor that he was meeting Stan Lucas and Eleanor Calder which spread more rumors about The Rouge getting back together. Upon hearing the news Nick jumped up and pulled Harry into a happy dance. Apparently Nick was in love with Louis and wanted to have his children. As Harry explained to him how that was impossible Nick got a funny look on his face before declaring that Harry looked like Louis and he wished to fuck him. He then kissed him and began to touch him all over until Zayn unexpectedly came home and stopped him. Ever since then every time Nick saw Harry he tried to sleep with him.

            Harry couldn’t handle that right now.

            “Something wrong?” Doniya asked as Harry returned with the third cup.

            “I’m fine,” Harry mumbled.

            “Aren’t you going to get the door?”

            Harry hadn’t even heard a knock. Shuffling over Harry tried to open the door slowly to give him a buffer between himself and Nick. But of course Nick barged through just like he usually did.

            “Oh brother I’m home!” he announced walking in.

            “He’s not here you idiot,” Doniya scolded. “Come have some tea.”

            “Tea? How about beer.”

            “It’s too early for beer.”

            “It’s never too early for beer.”

            “Harry aren’t you going to join us?”

            Nick looked over at the boy slowly trying to make his way into the kitchen. “Harry you look ravishing,” Nick said waltzing over to the boy. “I like the messy curl look. It looks like Louis’ messy hair during concerts. I feel like that’s the real him. Not that gelled up look he does for talk shows and stuff.”

            “Oh really?” Harry asked weakly backing away. He didn’t like how close Nick was getting. Or the look on his face. It was reminding him of how those men looked at him.

            “Yeah. If I close my eyes. You could be him.” With that Nick leaned forward to drape himself over Harry and gently touched his clothed cock.

 

_“Fuck Harry you feel amazing,” Carl moaned keeping his even pace. He was third and commented on how wet and open Harry was for him. How by the time they were done he would be so stretched he wouldn’t need prep the next time he was fucked._

_“Think maybe after this you’ll give up Bad Luck,” Tom taunted from the couch. He then took another picture as Harry whimpered and buried his head in his arms, too weak to keep his stance any longer._

_Suddenly Carl pushed forward hard causing him to go deeper and for Harry to cry out in pain. Carl then fell forward so that he was draped over Harry as he continued to gently thrust, obviously making it last. Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe, having this man’s weight on him, moaning in his ear, violating him. He gave a jolt and whimper when Carl touched his limp cock._

_“Aww Harry don’t you like us?” Carl taunted playing with Harry’s tip and balls._

_“Yeah get him hard Carl,” Al said from his perch next to Tom._

_“Wanna cum for the pictures, babe?” With that Carl hauled Harry up by his hair so that they were both standing on their knees. “Dave take his arms.”_

_Dave came behind Carl and grabbed Harry’s struggling arms pulling them taunt, but not uncomfortably, behind him. Then Ben appeared before Harry, kissing him gently while playing with his cock. At the same time Carl changed the angle so that he was thrusting into Harry’s prostate. With the double stimulation it wasn’t long before Harry’s cock started to swell._

_“I think he likes it,” Tom commented taking a picture of Harry’s now fully erect penis._

_“Make him moan Ben,” Al encouraged taking out his own cock. Harry couldn’t even think about the fact that Al was getting ready for round two, because Ben suddenly leaned forward and sucked a bruise onto Harry’s neck while twisting his cock just right, causing Harry to involuntarily let out a loud moan._

 

            “Harry! Harry!”

            Harry opened his eyes to see that he had crawled into a corner of the kitchen. His breathing was erratic and his face was wet. It took him a moment to notice that his arm was wet as well. Looking down he saw a cold wet cloth had been placed on his arm. In front of him was Doniya, holding her cell phone, and keeping a safe distance away.

            “Harry it’s alright, just breathe. Everything is going to be okay,” Doniya assured him making a call on her phone. When she looked away Harry looked up to see Nick standing right behind her. Sort of leaning forward….as if he was going to attack.

_Yeah you like my cock don’t you? Gonna cum on it? Gonna cum for me you slut? That’s it baby boy._

            Harry began screaming and trying to move away.

            “Harry?” Doniya asked giving the boy room. “It’s going to be alright. No one is going to hurt you.” Someone on her called picked up. “Zayn? You need to get here now. It’s Harry.”

            Harry began scrambling along the cabinets trying to get away. Trying to breathe. Trying to stop the voices.

            “Harry I’m so sorry,” Nick said coming forward as Harry got passed Doniya.

            “No! Stay away from him,” Doniya commanded as Harry began to scream and flail. Doniya got in-between them. “Harry? Harry, sweetie it’s alright, Zayn’s on his way.”

            _You feel so good. Fuck you were made for this. Taking my cock so well._ The voices, the hands, the memories, they were everywhere. He needed to get out. He needed to leave before they cornered him. Before they hurt him again. He would escape this time. They won’t hurt him this time. This was his chance. Doniya was busy on her phone call and seem to have control over Nick. Using the last of his strength Harry shot up and ran for the door.

            “Harry! Harry come back!” Doniya called after him. “Harry you need to stay here, Zayn is coming! Harry!”

            _No one is coming to save you, curly. You are all ours._ He had to leave. He had to get out. Screaming he made it through the door and out before the two in the kitchen could really react. Once out of the flat Harry just fled on instinct, running down random streets, making erratic turns, anything to get as far away from the flat as possible. He only stopped running when he physically couldn’t anymore. Hiding in the shadows he stopped to catch his breath sucking in air through his sobs. Thankfully, since his body was so focused on him breathing the voices basically stopped. Small miracles. Once he got his breath back he took off running again. It wasn’t until he reached the fountain that he realized where he was.

            TR Records.

            Gasping for air Harry sat on the edge and splashed some water on his face. Looking around he was thankful that he wasn’t followed. The fountain made a good a spot as any to watch for potential threats. No one could really sneak up on him. Sitting outward on the edge Harry worked on calming himself down. He was fine, no one was coming to hurt him, he overacted. He hoped Zayn would forgive him.

            _Zayn!_

            He was probably worried sick after getting that phone call from Doniya. Reaching into his pocket Harry planned to call Zayn to tell him where he was. But he didn’t have his phone, keys, or wallet with him. Great. He could always go into TR and make the phone call but he didn’t want to risk running into anyone he knew. Figuring sooner or later Stan would be informed of his whereabouts and tell Zayn, Harry settled in to wait. It was a good spot with cool water protecting his back, and open space in front. Much better than any café or bench he would find. Yes this would do until Zayn came to find him.

            Now that he thought about it Doniya surprised him. She handled the situation a lot better than Harry would have given her credit for. She was able to pull him out of the memories and help him calm down. Almost like she’d…….. _done it before_. Just like Zayn with knowing how to treat Harry’s injuries and when he needed space or not. How to help with the nightmares and how to calm him down. Almost like he’d _been there before_. Could one of them, or someone they knew, been hurt like Harry was? Is that why Doniya is so protective of Zayn and Zayn was so hard to get close to?

            These thoughts were enough to distract Harry so that he didn’t notice when Louis walked up to him.

            “Harry!” Louis yelled, scaring the crap out of the younger boy. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing you just scared me Louis,” Harry said holding his thundering heart. He needed to be careful and he would overwork his young ticker.

            “Oh sorry.” Louis took a seat next to Harry. “Whatcha doin?”

            “Waiting for Zayn. You?”

            “Just finished practice with Stan and Eleanor.”

            “How was it?”

            “Great! It’s so awesome playing with them again. Being solo sucks. It’s lonely.”

            “You guys are playing the Apple Music Festival right?”

            “Yeah and you guys are opening for us. Isn’t that exciting?” Louis flashed his megawatt smile.

            Harry looked away though. “I’m not sure that’s happening anymore.”

            “Yeah Stan mentioned something about you being sick.”

            “I’m not sick…..I quit.”

            “Why?”

            “I’m not….I’m just…..I just did okay.”

            “Harry,” Louis said in such a stern voice that Harry had to look at him. “Whatever they said it doesn’t matter.”

            “What?”

            “Whoever told you, you were talentless or not good enough lied.”

            “How did you know?”

            “Cause it happened to me.” Louis gave him a rueful smile before turning away. “When we were first starting out, though we were the hottest band out there were still comments about how I couldn’t sing or should leave. After one bad performance I planned to quit. I was convinced I sucked. If it wasn’t for Stan and El I would’ve and there would be no The Rouge or TR Records.” Louis sighed and looked at Harry again. “Between you and me I still doubt myself. That’s why I came back. Going solo isn’t good for my mental health.”

            “But Louis you’re amazing!” Harry yelled jumping up. “The lyrics you write are brilliant and the passion you give is unprecedented. You are an inspiration, you shouldn’t doubt yourself. The Rouge was so popular because of, not in spite of, you.”

            Louis flashed his signature smile. “And yet there are people who say you have the potential to be better than me.”

            “What?”

            Louis chuckled and pulled out his phone. Going on twitter he showed Harry #BadLuck. There were millions of tweets. From what Harry could see all of them were positive and excitement about the new album. And Harry’s name came up most. “Harry Bad Luck is on the way to beat The Rouge. Because of you, not in spite of, you.”

            Harry felt himself tearing up. If so many people and the great Louis Tomlinson thought he was good enough then he must be. No matter what Tom said. But there was still the issue of the pictures.

            “What about Tom?” Louis asked.

            Harry tensed. Had he spoken out loud? He needed to get a grip.

            “He’s from The Wanted right? Did you hear about them?”

            “Hear what?”

            “Tom got jumped at a country club earlier.”

            “What?”

            “Yeah someone came in and beat him up in the locker room. Before that it got announced that The Wanted were taking a break. I hope they are alright.”

            “I do too.” Harry’s brain was racing a mile a minute. If Tom was injured then he couldn’t hurt him right? If he was careful he could come back.”

            “So you wanna go tell Stan you are coming back?”

            “Yes.”

 

 

            Harry didn’t feel nervous until they actually got to the office. He was then thankful Louis agreed to take him. As it turned out he had nothing to be nervous about. Stan assumed he didn’t think he meant to quit and since he obviously didn’t feel well he decided to give him the week.

            “You are still looking pale so take the rest of the week off,” Stan commanded. “But I expect you to be at your very best come Monday.”

            “I will Stan, thank you,” Harry said shaking the older man’s hand.

            “You’re more than welcome. But next time you have a problem come to me first before quitting.”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Aw Stand don’t be mean,” Louis whined.

            “I’m not being mean to him. You on the other hand I plan to be mean too.”

            Harry left on Louis’ whining and made his way to the exit. He planned to use the phone at security to call Zayn but no one was at the desk when he got there. Deciding to just walk back Harry was surprised to find Zayn sitting on the fountain waiting for him.

            “Harry are you alright?” Zayn asked running forward and embracing the younger boy. “I’m sorry about Nick. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with him.”

            “It’s alright. I’m okay. I over reacted.”

            “No you didn’t. He shouldn’t have done that.”

            Harry pulled away and looked at Zayn. “I’m okay. I’m not normal yet but I’m doing better. I rejoined Bad Luck!”

            “Really?”

            “Yes, but Stan gave me the rest of the week off.”

            “Good you could use the rest.” Taking Harry’s hand Zayn led him to the car. While holding hands Harry noticed that Zayn’s hand was red at the knuckle.

            “You went after Tom didn’t you?” Harry asked once they were in the car.

            “What?”

            “Louis said Tom was jumped at a country club.”

            “And you believe that I was the one who did that?”

            “I know you and Niall have been talking and neither of you mention The Wanted around me.” Harry turned to look at his knuckles, white and clean compared to Zayn’s dark and scraped. “You guys know what happened.”

            Zayn wanted to lie. Wanted to say he punched a wall when Doniya told him what happened between Nick and Harry. Wanted to say that they’ve been avoiding all music topics. But lying wouldn’t help. “Yeah. We figured it was someone at TR when you quit. Then Max told Niall that Tom hired four guys to rape you so that you quit Bad Luck.” Harry let out a sob but Zayn continued. “I found out where he would be and…roughed him up a bit. The film is in the glove box, I’ll destroy it later.”

            “Why?”

            “Why am I going to destroy the film?”

            “No why did you go after him? You could’ve been hurt. What if….what if those guys were there?”

            “Someone had to make him pay. And you were already hurt. Someone had to suffer.”

            “Did they suffer?”

            “Who?”

            “The person that hurt you?”

            Harry saw Zayn tense and his eyes became stormy. He braced himself for a blow. Zayn on the other hand was trying not to freak out. How could Harry know about that? Zayn was prepared to lie again. Use his practiced excuses, but glancing at Harry, who was cowering in his seat, he decided to tell the truth. If Harry was willing to open up, he should be too….maybe.

            “How do you know about that?”

            “I figured it out. The way you’ve been acting, how you knew how to help, how Doniya knew. Something must have happened.”

            “It did. And he suffered. But not enough.”

            Seeing Zayn was becoming upset Harry decided to drop the issue for now. They got to the apartment and got out in silence. Once inside Harry realized how tired he was.

            “I’m gonna lay down,” he said hoping Zayn would join him. But Zayn just grunted and headed to his office. Understanding that he wanted to be alone Harry went to sleep on the couch.

 

_“Please stop!” Harry yelled._

_“Sorry pretty boy,” Al sneered thrusting. “This ass is just too good.”_

_“He looks so good like this,” Ben commented caressing Harry’s cheek. “Don’t you love it?”_

_“Please, I’ll do whatever you want,” Harry pleaded. “Just stop.”_

_“I don’t think we will curly,” Carl said sneering. “It’s just too hot to stop.” Suddenly Al came._

_“I call next,” Dave said grabbing a fist full of hair._

_“Wait your turn,” Tom said snapping a picture. He then turned to Harry who was tied up in the chair. “See what happens when you don’t listen? People around you get hurt.”_

_Harry sobbed as Al pulled out of Zayn and was replaced by Ben. Zayn was beaten and bleeding. Tears running down his face as he looked at Harry with such suffering. “I’m so sorry, Zayn.” But Zayn just lowered his head as he was thrusted into. “Please stop this! Please I’ll do anything! Stop hurting him!”_

 

            “Harry, it’s alright, you’re okay,” Zayn said pulling Harry out of his dream.

            “Zayn?” Harry asked shocked to see Zayn dressed and unharmed.

            “I’m right here baby.”

            Harry then launched himself at Zayn sobbing incoherently into his chest. Zayn let him cry and just held him. Once Harry had calmed down he explained to Zayn about his dream. Zayn decided that maybe the best way to help Harry was to tell him what happened. Pulling Harry closer and burying his face in his curls, Zayn began to speak.

            “When I was 16 I took signing lessons. I wanted to be like Louis so Stan signed me up to be with the best of the best, Simon Cowell. At the time I didn’t know I was gay. I think Simon was my realization. He was fit and talented and amazing. I won’t say I loved him but I was starting to.” Zayn took a breath and held Harry tighter. “One Friday we were hanging out after my lesson. It was normal. Just chatting while Simon made dinner. Tonight though, after laughing about something he said he kissed me.

            “I….I liked it so I kissed back. We kissed for a while and I got…..I got hard. So I excused myself to go walk it off. I was in the living room with my head against the wall, trying to cool and calm down. Suddenly he came behind me and….put his hand down my trousers. It felt good and before long my trousers and pants were down and he was wanking me off. I….I came and then I heard his belt clicked and…” Harry felt tears on his forehead. “I didn’t know what to do. I just stared at the wall. I couldn’t even process what was happening. It wasn’t until he….came that I realized what happened.” Zayn took another breath but his voice broke when he spoke again. “He made me shower with him afterwards. Spent it washing me, kissing me, covering me with love as he called it. In the shower he got hard so we went to the bedroom and he…..fucked me in the bed. He went to sleep holding me afterwards. I couldn’t leave so I just cried.”

            Zayn was silent after that, just trembling and holding Harry. Once Harry had stopped crying and it seemed like Zayn had calmed down Harry stood and pulled the older man with him. Taking him to the bathroom Harry ran a bath and helped Zayn get in. Getting in after him. Once in Zayn grabbed him again, running water over his skin and massaging him. Harry let him, just letting the man focus on him instead of himself.

            “What happened to him?” Harry asked quietly after 15 minutes of silence.

            Zayn sighed again and pulled Harry closer. “When I didn’t come home that night and wouldn’t answer my phone Doniya sent Stan to get me. When no one answered Stan climbed up the fire escape to the flat. He found me cuddled in bed with Simon, crying and the room smelling like sex. I didn’t have to say anything for him to figure out what happened.”

            “You said he didn’t suffer enough.”

            “Stan got the record company’s lawyers on him. The trial was quick and quiet. Defense argued that I wanted it because I was a gay teen. Simon pled guilty to molestation and got some programs, community service, and labeled a sex offender. I hear he’s in America now.”

            Harry pulled away to look at Zayn. “I’m so sorry.”

            Zayn gave him a rueful smile and kissed him. “It’s not your fault.”

            They kissed more after that. Nothing too heated, just showing the other how much they were loved and supported. Of course, being naked and so close after so long not touching, it didn’t take long for both boys to get hard. Leaning more into Zayn, Harry brushed his hard cock, causing Zayn to moan wantonly. Zayn then let his hand slowly reach down to grab Harry’s cock. _Yeah moan for me pretty boy._ Harry shot away staring at Zayn with wide eyes. Zayn looked at him with understanding and lifted his hands to show he meant no harm.

            “I’m sorry,” Harry choked out looking away. “I’m not…I can’t…”

            “It’s alright, I understand,” Zayn said in a clear voice. “I didn’t mean to pressure you. I wasn’t thinking –”

            “No you’re allowed –”

            “No I’m not. Not until you’re ready. And I’ll wait as long as it takes until you are.”

            Harry relaxed and let himself be pulled back into Zayn’s arms. Zayn began to gently wash his hair. Once he had rinsed the soap out and put conditioner in did Harry speak up. “How long did it take for you to be ready?”

            “Harry you can’t compare.”

            “I’m not I just…want to know.”

            Zayn sighed and rinsed Harry’s hair. It wasn’t until they were in bed, cuddled and warm under the covers, that Zayn answered. “Ten years.”

            “Ten? But that would mean…”

            “Yes, you helped me be ready.” Zayn then kissed him and closed his eyes to sleep. Effectively cutting off any more questions.

            But Harry had more questions. He couldn’t understand how Zayn could be ready just with him when he had sex before. And should he press charges against Tom? Will it take him ten years to get better? Looking over at Zayn falling into a peaceful sleep Harry decided he asked enough questions for the night. Settling in he gave Zayn one more kiss before closing his eyes. Knowing that no matter how long it took Zayn will help him be ready.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you for all the comments and support on this story. I really appreciate it. I have a couple of one shots planned but idk if I'll actually write them. I need to update The Beard first. But please tell me what you think and if you have any questions. Also, no one said anything about the titles :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm trying something new so please tell me what you thought. Also I'm not trying to promote any type of anything between The Wanted and One Direction or how people should handle or help people who have experienced rape. Just makin shit up.


End file.
